winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 107/4Kids Script
Grounded Scene: Griselda's Office Flora: Um, Miss Griselda? We were wondering if we can get our powers back? Griselda: Your little field trip to Cloud Tower was unacceptable, not to mention dangerous. You're lucky that you weren't turned into jumping beans and sold to the inter-realm circus. You won't be getting your powers back anytime soon, but that's only the beginning of your punishment. Flora: Uh, what's the rest of it? *Griselda walks in front of her desk.* Griselda: You may not leave campus for the next two days. Stella: We have to veg out all weekend? Not exactly a punishment, Miss G. *Bloom giggles.* Tecna: Stella! *Griselda claps her hands and a little glowing ball appears.* *It forms cleaning supplies.* Griselda: There will be NO vegging out. You will clean the entire school from basement to belfry using these cleaning implements. Here you are, Miss Stella. *She hands Stella a mop.* Griselda: Your new best friend! Tecna: What a curious looking remanent of primitive technology. *Tecna opens her mini computer and starts typing.* Tecna: Perhaps there's an online manual in my--- *Griselda closes her computer.* Griselda: You won't need a manual, Miss Tecna. Tecna: Oh, no manual?? Musa: Don't worry, Tecna It's not that complicated. Flora: Yeah the only manual we'll be using is manual labor. Tecna: Exactly, if we had a manual for the labor we'd be more efficient and- *Stella, Flora, Musa and Bloom laugh.* Tecna: What's so funny? I was not joking. Griselda: THAT'S ENOUGH! *The girls stop laughing.* Griselda: Leave no paperweight undusted. Now, get to work! Scene: Alfea Lecture Hall *While Musa and Bloom clean, Stella sits on a table, whistling as she looks at her hand mirror. Bloom: Only ten more lecture halls to go. *Musa wipes her brow.* Musa: Ugh... How about a little H to the E to the L to the P, Stella? Bloom: Totally! This is... kinda your fault you know. Stella: This is my fault?! *Stella closes her hand mirror and takes out a nail filer and files her nails.* Musa: If you hadn't open your big yap trap. Stella: You both laughed, didn't you? Musa: Come on Stel, just grab a scrub brush! Stella: Blisters are my enemy! Musa: WEAR GLOVES! Stella: UGH! Gloves with a tanktop?! Bloom: Ooh, that's a really good point. I hadn't even thought of that. *Bloom puts detergent into a bucket with water.* Stella: Thank you, Bloom. Look, getting dirty is simply not in my make-up, sorry! *Bloom grabs the bucket and lightly chuckles at what she is about to do.* Musa: You're not the ONLY princess here! Stella: Maybe, but on Solaria, royalty and suds don't-AAH! *Bloom throws water at her, soaking her.* Bloom: What were you saying, Stella? *Musa laughs.* Bloom: Oh I got some for you too, Musa. *Bloom throws water at Musa.* Musa: NO! Scene: Alfea Hallway Flora: It's not that complicated, Tecna. Here, let me show you. Tecna: Thanks, but I know I can figure these strange objects by myself. *Tecna grabs a bucket and inspects it.* Flora: That's called a "bucket". *Tecna wears the bucket on her head.* Tecna: Aha! Flora: That's one use for it. And the broom. Well? Tecna: The broom is elongated so that the user may reach high places. Hmph. *Tecna grabs the broom and ruffles its fine twigs.* Flora: Like that picture up there? *Tecna looks up to see the picture.* Tecna: Exactly! Observe. *Flora chuckles as she watches.* Flora: Good job, sweetie. *Tecna's brushing momentum causes the picture fall and break.* Flora: Oopsie! Tecna: Good thing I figured out how to use the bucket. Flora: Yeah. Let's go find Bloom. Scene: Alfea Lecture Hall *Bloom and Stella is laying on the ground while Musa lays on the table, drenched. Buckets and water are on the floor.* Tecna: What happened here? Flora: Are you guys okay? Stella: Bloom taught us a great Earth sport called "Water Fight" and I won! *Stella laughs.* *Bloom turns around and starts laughing.* Musa: Oh please you did not win. I'' did! '''Flora:' It's not funny! Tecna: What if Griselda sees this? Griselda: Indeed. What if? *Griselda stands in the doorway.* Musa: Busted! Griselda: I wanted to let you know that Charm Life is playing Magic Stadium tomorrow night. *Musa and Stella quickly wipe off the soap on them.* Griselda: and all of Alfea will be there. Do you know this group?" Stella: I've got all their CDs! Griselda: Good thing. Because since you have a lot of cleaning left, you won't be attending the show. Perhaps one of your classmates will pick you up a T-shirt. Scene: Cloud Tower Dining Hall *The witches are enjoying their meal.* *Mirta overhears the senior witches complaining about the Winx's break in and looks up.* Stormy: Those pixie losers had the nerve to sneak up on our turf! *Stormy slams her fist onto the table.* Stormy: AND WE JUST LET THEM GET AWAY!! Darcy: A real witch would not let such an offense go unpunished. Icy: And neither shall we, my dear Darcy. Since the power of the Dragon's not in the Solaria ring, we'll go find the true source of power and then use it to destroy their entire school. Mirta: Why do we hate the girls at Alfea so much? I mean that seems kinda old school. Icy: Who is this gangly freshman talking to me? Mirta: I'm just sayin', I mean in some ways, I think Alfea's kinda rockin'. *Stormy slams both her fists onto the table and mocks Mirta in a high pitch voice.* Stormy: Peace and love! Icy and Darcy: Huh? *Stormy laughs, and then all the other Cloud Tower students but Mirta and Lucy laugh. Mirta has tears welling up in her eyes and gets mad.* Stormy: Who let this wicca wannabe in here anyway? You're just so alternative, aren't you? So cutting edge. Let's all think outside of Pandora's Box and love each other, NOT! *Stormy laughs again.* Darcy: Aww, the poor thing looks embarrassed... *Darcy snaps her fingers and an indigo blob appears.* Darcy: ...Let's help her save some face. *The blob attaches itself to Mirta's face and she cannot seem to get it off. Everyone laughs.* *Lucy runs over to her, looking panic and also looks at the laughing witches.* Lucy: It's not funny! She can't breathe! Darcy: Stupid freshman... *The blob disappears and Mirta tries to catch her breath.* Darcy: Goo Glob only last a minute. Griffin: Attention witches. The precious princesses of Alfea have booked Magix Stadium tomorrow night for some wretched music concert, so our "Money for Monsters" fundraiser has to move to the elementary school auditorium, so plan accordingly. Worthless do-gooding pixies. Icy: Tomorrow night's our night. With their whole school empty, it'll be ours to destroy! Scene: Alfea Quad *Everyone but the Winx get on the buses.* Alfea Student: Levy, hurry up! Alfea Student 2: Hey, save me a seat! Paladium: I believe we're all set. Wizgiz: Wait for me, wait for me! Paladium: Come on, Griselda. I don't want to miss the opening act. *Griselda gets on the bus.* Scene: Alfea Hallway *Bloom is looking at the quad through the window, looking disappointed.* *Bloom walks over and joins her friends.* Bloom: It's just us. Musa: That band's bunk, but anything beats cleaning duty. Stella: I've got an idea, let's call up the boys! Flora: Right. I'm sure they'd just flip at the prospect of helping us clean. Bloom: Well, we'll just say, uh, we need some Heroics and Bravery. Tecna: But won't Griselda be angry? *Bloom shakes her head.* Bloom: She said "no magic" but she never said we couldn't get any assistance from our favorite heroes. *Stella drops her cleaning supplies onto the floor.* Stella: Yes! and we know they can't resist a call from damsels in distress. Musa: Quick! Cell 'em before they leave for the show. Bloom: This'll be awesome! *Bloom giggles in excitement.* Musa: Yeah!! *Bloom and Musa high five.* Scene: Outside Alfea *Night falls at Alfea. The Heroes arrive.* Stella: You guys didn't waste any time, did you? *Stella laughs as she runs over to Prince Sky.* Sky (Brandon): So, uh, exactly what kind of heroics and bravery do you girls need? Scene: Alfea Main Entrance Hall *Musa demonstrates how to clean.* Musa: Here are the steps: soap up, scrub and rinse. See it's not too hard. Riven: We skipped a concert for this? Bloom: Oh, come on, it'll be a blast. Now take your weapons boys. *Bloom tosses mop at the boys.* *Brandon catches his mop.* Bloom: Heads up! *Sky catches his mop as well.* Brandon (Sky): Nice catch. *Timmy nearly fumbles his mop.* Riven: Very smooth, Tim-meister. Bloom: Riven! *Bloom tosses a mop to Riven; he does not catch it.* *Flora turns up the stereo.* Flora: All right guys. Let's turn it up and get rockin'. Musa: Come on everybody. Mop and step and yeah! *Music is played and everyone starts cleaning.* *They twirl their mop.* Musa: You heard of hip-hop? Well this is hip-mop! *Riven is watching them, leaning against a wall looking bored.* Riven: Lame. *Everyone was still cleaning and Kiko's broom accidentally hits Lady on the head and Kiko freaks out and walks away calmly. Soon, the cleaning was done.* Scene: Winx's Living Room Musa: The cleaning is finito. It's time to get the party started. And DJ Musa is at the tables! Let's see... Hah! *Musa throws CDs into four different players.* Musa: Tunes for the east wing, west wing, north wing and south wing. *Everyone starts dancing.* Bloom: You go Stella! Stella: Go Bloom! Wait. What do you think you're doing dancing with me? Get on over there. I know you've had your eye on Mister Blonde and Blue all night long. Bloom: I have no idea what you're talking about. *Stella teasingly nudges Bloom.* Stella: Coyness will only get you so far Bloom. Don't be afraid to go for what you want. Ask Brandon to dance with you. Scene: Alfea Quad *Outside Icy Darcy and Stormy arrive.* Darcy: Urgh! What, may I ask, is that hideous noise? It's coming from up there. Stormy: I thought this place was supposed to be empty! Darcy: Let's check it out. *The witches fly and investigate.* Icy: It's them. Scene: Winx's Living Room *Timmy and Tecna are sitting together on the couch.* Timmy: Do you like to dance Tecna? Tecna: Not especially. I don't really know any dance steps. Timmy: I'll tell you the steps I know. Step one: don't dance. Get it? Riven: Woah, Timmy! Keep falling like that and we'll call you Tim-ber. *Timmy and Tecna glare at Riven.* Tecna: Ugh! Don't listen to him Timmy. *Musa starts dancing and Riven looks over at her.* Bloom: Woo hoo! Work it Musa! Stella: You go girl! *Bloom and Stella laugh.* *Musa finishes her dance moves and skedaddles away.* *Kiko gets down with his bad self but runs into a wall.* Brandon (Sky): Hey, I'm having fun. Riven: Good for you. I'm glad someone is. I'm getting some air bro. *Riven walks to the balcony.* *The witches retreat and reappear in the quad.* Scene: Alfea Quad Icy: That was close. Darcy: Should we go? Icy: Because of those twits? I want the Dragon Fire power and I'll burn in the flames of Valhalla before I let a handful of pixies get in my way! Stormy: Me too. Once we get it we will so rule that they'll be naming entire realms after the three of us. Icy: So let's conjure the Whisperian Crystals. They'll find the source of the Dragon Fire and lead us straight to it. Stormy: What about the fairies? Are we just gonna let them dance and party like they're all that? Darcy: I say we summon a Cretan Minotaur from Limbo and have him crash their party. Icy: Excellent idea, but first, The Whisperian Crystals! *Icy, Darcy and Stormy summon their respective crystals from ice, storm and darkness.* Icy: Energies of Chaos unite. Form the Whisperian Triangle. Let the three cease to be, and bear one power onto me. *The three crystals merge into one light and the light beginst tracking the power they seek.* Icy: Let's go. Stormy: It's going right through the wall. Icy: No problem. Passus Throughus. *She laughs evilly.* *Icy's spells allows her, Darcy and Stormy to pass right through the wall. They are in the main hall.* Icy: Ready sisters? Stormy: Come together. *Dark energy rises.* Icy: Now complete the chain. *Icy, Darcy and Stormy link hands and unite their three powers.* Icy: Inya-e-sorinum. Methos-via-comos-fractos. Creature lost in the maze of mayhem, CROSS THE VOID! *A four-armed Minotaur enters the main hall from limbo.* Icy: Pretty cute, don't you think? *The Minotaur stomps the ground.* Scene: The Winx's Dorm Room *The Heroes were telling a story.* Timmy: ...And at this point, there's still ten Frost Giants left. Bloom: You guys must've been freaking out! Sky (Brandon): You should've seen these things. They've got biceps the size of oak trees. Flora: Frost Giants are usually very gentle. Sky (Brandon): Not these guys. Stella: Hey, do you, uh, want the last bucky bite sandwich Sky? Sky (Brandon): No, but I'm kinda thirsty. Stella: Voila. Sky (Brandon): Thanks, so finally we--. *As Stella was serving Sky the ground shook.* Stella: Uhaaa!" Sky (Brandon): What? Bloom: What's that? Flora: Maybe a dragon got loose. Stella: I'll check outside... *The Winx and heroes check out the balcony.* Stella: I don't see anything. It must've just been a little mini-quake. Oh well, no biggie. *A table is thrown out the window.* Sky (Brandon): Over there, let's go! *Riven whistles for the bikes, the guys get on their bikes and head to the source of the disturbance.* Scene: Alfea Quad Bloom: Come on. *The girls follow.* Brandon (Sky): Half the wall is gone. Musa: See anything? Bloom: Hm?? *They find one of the classrooms a mess.* Scene: Alfea Classroom Musa: Whoa. Timmy: This damage was caused by some kind of creature. Tecna: Hmmm. A very big creature. Riven: Really. Tell us something we don't know? Tecna: It's three meters tall and weighs close to a ton. It's fur is bristly, not soft, it walks upright, has horns in addition to multiple quad limbs and it gives off a foul, musky odor. *Stella laughs.* Stella: She told you of-- Whoa! *The ground shakes violently again and surprises Stella. Brandon (Sky): It's that way. Sky (Brandon): Come on guys, Phanto-blades out! *The Heroes swords appear.* Bloom: Wait, we're coming too! Brandon (Sky): Okay! Riven: No way. You girls just go find someplace to hide. You'll get in the way! *Musa scowls at him.* *Riven then walks away.* Musa: What-ever. Let's go! Scene: Alfea Hallway *The girls go another direction with the witches hot on their tails.* Icy: It's accelerating. We must be getting closer. *The witches follow their vacuums.* Darcy: Why did it stop? *The witches land and a strange noise comes out of nowhere. Icy is scared.* Stormy: Someone's here. *They here a duck say "mommy" repeatedly and soon found out what caused the sound.* Darcy: Ugh, that duck. Icy: I hate ducks. *Icy lets out a shout and blasts the duck.* Icy: Ice Coffin. Scene: Potion Laboratory *The heroes arrive at a potion lab.* Sky (Brandon): Give us some light Timmy. Timmy: Coming right up. *Timmy blasts a ball of light that illuminates the room.* Brandon (Sky): This thing's a wrecking machine! Riven: Look, up there. Sky (Brandon): It's got jump! Scene: Alfea Corridors *The girls continue their search elsewhere.* Flora: It sure did get quiet all of a sudden. Bloom: Maybe it went away. Flora: I don't think so. I still feel something unsettling. Stella: Could be all the sandwiches you scarfed down. Musa: Shhh. Did you hear that? Stella: I don't hear anything. Tecna: If you had sonar ears like Musa you would. *Musa bumps into something.* Musa: I think I just bumped the butt of our party crasher. *The girls get scared. The Minotaur turns around and yells at the girls.* Stella: Bull snot?! How rude and... YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT! Bloom: Stella, no! We don't have our powers! *Stella quickly backs down and laughs nervously.* Tecna: RUN! *The girls run from the Minotaur but are being tracked.* Icy: It's like the power keeps moving. *The girls keep running but Flora trips.* Stella: Come on! *Stella grabs Flora and they run.* Tecna: This way. *The girls run but the Minotaur catches up with them, yells and stomps his foot causing a quake. The girls grab hold of the walls.* *The Minotaur attacks.* Musa: Incoming!! *Bloom gets out of the way.* Bloom: Get out of there, Tecna!! Musa: Watch it! Flora: Look out! Stella: AHH! *The Minotaur was about to attack Tecna but she dodged it.* Bloom: It's stuck! Stella: This thing really stinks. Here little beast, this oughta help. One, two. *The Minotaur gets mad.* Musa: Great Stella, make him angry! Bloom: Time to run again! *The Minotaur is free and begins the chase again.* Flora: Musa, jump! *Musa does so.* Musa: You're goin' down! *The minotaur turns around.* Riven: Now this is my kind of party. Looks like we got here just in time. *The heroes arrive.* Brandon (Sky): Good job, Musa! Riven: Hey, you with the ponytail. *The Minotaur looks at Riven.* Riven: If you want a real challenge come over here. *Riven charges at the Minotaur but it deflects the attack.* Brandon (Sky): Need a hand there bro? Riven: Just worry about your prince, squire boy. Sky (Brandon): Don't think you're gettin' all the fun, Riven. Brandon (Sky): Yeah, save some for us! Riven: I can handle the... Huh? *The Minotaur bashes Riven.* Timmy: Riven! *Riven goes through the wall and falls unconscious. The Witches find him.* Scene: Alfea Hallway Darcy: Well, hello there. He's not the source of the Dragon Fire, but there's an awesome dark energy coming from this boy. Can we take him home, Icy? Icy? Stormy: Darcy, do you have to fall for EVERY lug with a frown on his face? Icy: Now's not the time for play, but with his dark energy, we'll have use for him in the future. *The other heroes are defeated. Scene: Alfea Corridor Bloom: We've gotta do something! Flora: Oh no! They're getting pummeled to a pulp! Tecna: If only we had our powers. *Stella comes in with some cleaning supplies.* Stella: Yoo hoo, knock-knock. Housekeeping. Look what I got. Bloom: Excellent idea, Stella. *The Minotaur was about to finish off the heroes when the Winx starts playing the cleaning supplies like instruments.* Bloom: Heey, Bull Snot! Tecna: Yoo hoo, Toodelloo. He he he. Stella: Wanna dance? *The Minotaur gets angry.* Bloom: Now! GO! *The Minotaur chases after the Winx.* Bloom: Ready? Musa: Serve it up. Bloom: Slippery when weeet! *Bloom and the others spill the liquid soap causing the Minotaur to slip and slide on the floor. Icy's duck gets caught and the Minotaur falls over the balcony.* Scene: Alfea Main Hall Flora: Where'd this thing come from? Riven: The Creature Preserve? Bloom: Except that the Creature Preserve doesn't have any Minotaurs. *Icy's duck pops out.* Stella: Look. Musa: A duck. Bloom: We all know who's being stalked by a duck: Icy. Tecna: That must mean the senior witches are here. *The duckling calls out for Icy.* Bloom: Yeah, they must be after the Ring of Solaria again, but I know just how to trap them. *The Winx and Specialists head to the Headmistresses office.* Bloom: When they can't find the ring, they're bound to go to Faragonda's office to use the all-seeing crystal ball of Alfea. Flora: If they haven't already. Scene: Faragonda's Office The Winx and Specialists enter Faragonda's office.* Sky (Brandon): Doesn't look like they have. Bloom: They will, and when they do, we'll ambush them. *Riven hears voices.* Riven: I think they're coming now. Flora: Oh, I don't know. Musa: It'll be fine. Bloom: Everyone hide! *The witches arrive at Faragonda's office.* Icy: Interesting. The Whispherian Crystals are responding wildly. That means the Dragon Fire is in this room. But I don't see a thing, guess we'll just have to trash the place and do a thorough search cause I'm not-- Bloom: You're not trashing anything! *Bloom comes out of hiding.* Bloom: Hit the lights Riven! *Riven does so and laughs.* Stella: You are so surrounded! *Everyone comes out of hiding.* Icy: What are you doing here?! Bloom: No, what are you doing here? Faragonda: What are all of you doing here? *Bloom panics. And Faragonda comes in the room.* Faragonda: Don't bother hiding, Bloom, I see everything. *The students were caught red handed.* Bloom: I wasn't hiding, I was looking for something. Scene: Alfea Quad *The heroes say goodbye.* Bloom: So, uh, thanks for everything Brandon. Sorry you had to fight a Minotaur. Brandon (Sky): Never a dull moment with you! Sky (Brandon): Bye. *Sky kisses Stella on the cheek.* Timmy: So uh, give me a ring if you, if you wanna talk more about binary transmitter couplings. Riven: Hey, next time you have a party, try and make sure there's actually some fun involved. *Flora and Musa go "augh".* *The heroes take off with the minotaur.* Faragonda: Griselda, we must remember to send Director Saladin a Glowing Letter of Gratitude for the help his student heroes gave. It was so good of them to come when the girls told them there was a beast loose on campus. *Faragona turns her attention to the witches.* Faragonda: As for you three witches to be, you took things too far this evening. I don't know what's going on between you and my girls but it ends tonight, do you hear me? *The duckling is reunited with Icy and all three close their eyes in shame.* Faragonda: I'm transporting you straight to Miss Griffin's office with an official letter of complaint. I trust she will discipline you accordingly. When she has, I'll be sure to send your powers back. Have a nice trip. *Faragonda snaps her fingers and sends them back to Cloud Tower.* Griselda: You girls are to report to Miss Faragonda's office first thing in the morning. Scene: Faragonda's Office Faragonda: I've watched what happened on crystal ball reply and I must say I was most impressed. Your actions were brave and resourceful... *The girls look happy.* Faragonda: ...But in the future, you might want to party first and then do the cleaning. At least that's how we did it in my day and I don't think times have changed all that much. Well, I believe you have made amends. *Faragonda snaps her fingers and five glowing orbs come out.* Faragonda: I'm returning your powers to you. Your punishment is over. *The girls get their powers back.* *Later that day.* Faragonda: The Dragon Fire power is just a myth... *Faragonda thinks it over.* Faragonda: ...Or is it? Well, the witches said it was right here in this room but I know it's not in the Solaria Ring. Is it possible they're right. And if they are... How did it get here, and who's got it? Category:4Kids Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:4Kids Scripts Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Scripts